Transformers Annihilation
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Third part to Redemption and Transformers Knock Out. When Unicron returns Team Prime and the Bee Team must face their greatest challenge yet. Can the Autobots defeat Unicron, as well as a mysterious mech created by Shockwave? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

**Attention this story is the third part to my other stories Redemption and Transformers Knock Out might want to read them and my One shot Bad Date before you read this one if you haven't already. Now on with the story.**

Shockwave was working in his lab where he had a cybertronian he was creating in a tank.

"So how goes the project?" Asked Quintessa.

"Perfect all we need is to get the CNA of Optimus Prime to make it capable of using the Matrix of Leadership too and we will have the perfect warrior to stop Unicron." Shockwave reported.

"I collected the CNA of all the Decepticons during the war for my experaments." He continued explaining. "A cybertronian with the abilities of every Decepticon who can call upon the Matrix will be unstoppable."

"So did all the Decepticons give you their CNA willingly?" Quintessa Asked.

"Not exactly." Shockwave told her.

* * *

(Flashback during the war.)

Shockwave was walking to the medbay where Starscream was laying on the berth in stasis after Megatron had given him a beat down after his and Knock Out's experiment with Dark Energon and Synth-En.

Shockwave walked over to the berth with a syringe and used it to draw energon from the recharging seeker to collect his CNA knowing he'd never get a better chance to do so.

"Hey I'll be by your lab later to give you my projects." Knock Out said as he suddenly entered the medbay. And noticed Shockwave pulling the needle out of Starscream's servo.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Why are you taking his energon?"

"I'm collecting CNA for my experaments." Shockwave explained.

"Did you ask Starscream if you could use his CNA?" Knock Out asked him.

"No I find it easier to just take their CNA while their in stasis without their knowledge." Shockwave explained.

"Wait a minute their?" Knock Out asked. "How many Cons have you done this too?"

"Nearly all of them." Came the reply. "Even Megatron."

"That's wrong you can't just take a bots CNA without their consent." Knock Out told him now horrified.

"It's logical they would refuse so this is the best course of action." Shockwave told the Austin Martin.

"Fortunately I got Breakdown's when you were taking a break from experimenting on Cylas the other day before you had to depose of his body." Shockwave added.

That made Knock Out mad that he had taken the CNA of his dead best friend for his experiments to do who knows what with.

"I'm telling Megatron." Knock Out said as he started to storm out. Only for Shockwave to suddenly grab his arm.

"Hey let me go!" Knock Out hissed. "Watch the finish!"

Then Shockwave pressed him against the wall cutting off his escape. Now frightened not knowing what the cyclops was going to do with him Knock Out tried to scream for help.

But seeing what he was about to do Shockwave clamped his servo over the red medic's mouth having him backed into a corner.

Knock Out's optics were wide with fear as he was still letting out muffled cries and struggling to escape.

Then Shockwave took out a syringe and injected something into his neckcables. Knock Out's optics flickered as he tried desperately to fight the effects of whatever Shockwave had just given him.

"Don't worry Knock Out now your going to go into power down and when you wake up you won't remember any of this." Shockwave explained.

"As the ship's medic killing you would be illogical that serum I just gave you will whip the last few minutes from your processor." He added. "You will have a bad helm ache and feel sick for a few hours when you wake up but other then that you'll be fine."

Then Knock Out's optics rolled shut as he slumped down in the corner as he faded from consciousness. Then Shockwave took another syringe and took some of Knock Out's CNA.

Just a few seconds after he put both syringes away Starscream woke up and saw Knock Out on the floor.

"What happened?" The seeker asked Shockwave concerned about his friend.

"I believe Knock Out consumed some tainted energon he should be fine though he may have a processor ache and be sick for a couple hours till it burns out of his system." Shockwave lied quickly coming up with a logical sounding explanation. "I just gave him some medicine that should help."

Starscream bought it. Then they put Knock Out on the berth. And he regained consciousness a while later.

* * *

"What happened?" He asked feeling sick with a bad helm ache.

"You had some bad energon but luckily Shockwave found you and gave you some medicine." Starscream explained thinking Shockwave had helped the red medic.

"The helm ache and weakness are affects of the energon poisoning." Shockwave told him which he believed because as a medic he knew that those were common symptoms of energon poisoning.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Knock Out told Shockwave. "I was coming to tell you I'll be delivering all my research to your lab later."

"You should rest Knock Out you can bring your projects to my lab when your feeling better." Shockwave told him secretly satisfied that Knock Out had no memory of the events that had just taken place.

(Flashback ends.)

* * *

Shockwave continued to tell Quintessa how he had taken CNA from all the Decepticons. And they began to discuss how to get Optimus's CNA.

Spoiler entered the lab and could hear them as she got a cube of energon.

She didn't like what they were doing she knew they were trying to pervert her visions from coming true but something about this just felt wrong.

Like they were going about it the wrong way and she felt like it was ultimately going to make things worse or somehow bring about what they were trying to pervert.

But she just couldn't convince them to listen to her. And she wished that Quintessa hadn't read her processor or that she hadn't made the mistake of telling Shockwave what she saw.

And now there was no changing the fact that they knew and were going to make this warrior to try to stop it. And Quintessa had already tried to destroy Earth. Which Spoiler hope she wouldn't do again. The poor femme felt powerless.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron dug himself out of the ground in the middle of the desert where he had been buried by his former second in command after the seeker had been forced to marcy kill him.

He had just come back online but he wasn't himself anymore Unicron had taken him over again do to the Dark Energon that had been forced into his system before he died.

He didn't even know how the chaos bringer had escaped his prison that Optimus Prime had sealed him in.

Then as if to answer his question Megatronus also know as The Fallon greeted Unicron revealing he had been the one who released him.

Poor Megatron didn't know why he was being forced to endure this again was he doomed to be a vessel for Unicron? Was this his punishment for the war? Why couldn't he have just stayed dead?

Now he was going to be forced to watch as Unicron used his body to unleash who knows what evil on Earth and Cybertron while he was powerless to stop it.

Megatron was now feeling something that had for a long time been unknown to him he felt helpless.

**To Be Continued.**

**Yeah like Megatron would really stay dead.**


	2. Return

Chapter 1 Return.

Meanwhile everyone was moving back into the Autobot base after all the MECH Agents who had snuck into the base had been captured and were now in jail.

Shayna and DeAnn were happy to have their room back. And everyone was glad to be back home.

Knock Out was currently helping Ratchet in the medbay they were cleaning the equipment and Starscream was talking to Slipstream outside.

Slipstream was glad to be back at the Autobot base now because it was annoying to her that she and one of Drifts minicons who's name also happens to be Slipstream kept getting confused not knowing which of them was being spoken too.

Starscream thought it was funny.

Then Bumblebee who was staying with them for a few weeks to take a break form his team at the scrapyard walked in with Screamout the two of them had been becoming close.

Screamout had become a member of the Autobots and since their CNA had been used to make her she saw Starscream and Knock Out as her brothers.

Suddenly Agent Fowler called them and said that Shockwave had been spotted doing something in one of their old bases.

So they sent the team to see what he was up too. So they took a ground bridge.

"This should be interesting been awhile since we've dealt with a Decepticon." Said Smokescreen.

"I just hope they don't mess up my finish." Knock Out told them.

"You and your paint job." Starscream said rolling his optics.

"Bet he'll say logical or illogical at some point." Sideswipe told them.

* * *

Then they came out on the other side of the ground bridge. And found Shockwave working on something.

And they started fighting the Cyclops who was secretly disappointed that Optimus Prime wasn't with them having hoped to lure him there to take his CNA.

Arcee and Knock Out were doing a great job fighting Shockwave. They were doing a tag team type thing. Bumblebee and Screamout weren't the only two who had gotten close.

Knock Out and Arcee had also been spending a lot of time together. And had become a pretty good team.

"I am out number retreat would be logical." Shockwave said opening a space bridge for his escape.

"Told you he would say that." Chimed Sideswipe.

Shockwave suddenly fired a blast that hit Screamout in the shoulder and Bumblebee rushed to her.

Shockwave started to make his getaway when Arcee raced after him not wanting to let the con escape. And Knock Out ran after Arcee knowing she might be running into a bad situation.

Both of them went through the space bridge after Shockwave and it closed behind them. The others rushed over to where the space bridge had been but it was already gone.

Then they called for a ground bridge and explained what happened and got Screamout to the medbay.

Luckily Ratchet said she was going to be fine and it was only a mesh wound. Much to Bumblebee's relief.

But now they were all worried about Arcee and Knock Out not knowing where the space bridge had taken them or if they were ok.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee and Knock Out had come out of the space bridge behind Shockwave and were on Cybertron then Arcee ran over, jumped up and kicked him in the side of the helm.

But Shockwave quickly zapped her with a static lance making her fall to the ground unconscious.

Knock Out start to attack Shockwave but the Cyclops pointed his arm cannon at Arcee's spark chamber and the red medic was forced to surrender from fear he would kill her.

Then Shockwave forced Knock Out to get inside a cell and tossed Arcee inside as well before closing the door and locking them in.

"Well this is just dandy." Thought Knock Out realizing both he and Arcee were in trouble and there was no telling what Shockwave would do to them.

Shockwave went to another room leaving them locked in the brig.

Then Shockwave explained hid plan to use Arcee and Knock Out as bargaining chips to get Optimus Prime's CNA in exchange for the two of them.

Quintessa thought it was a good idea. But Spoiler still didn't like this and knew they were going the wrong way about stopping Unicron. And that this was going to end badly but they still wouldn't listen to her.

* * *

Later that night Arcee woke up in the brig.

"Thank goodness your awake I was getting worried." Knock Out told her then he explained what happened and where they were.

"We need to find a way to escape." Arcee said to him. "So we can stop whatever it is Shockwave is up too."

"That will be easier said then done Shockwave is a heard bot to fool and is stronger then a lot of bot expect." Knock Out explained. "But I think I might have a plan."

"Ok I'm listening." Said Arcee.

Then Knock Out whispered his plan in her audio receptors. And she smiled and nodded in approval as they both discussed what they were gonna do to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base Jack was worried about Arcee. And Shayna went out to try to cheer him up.

"I'm sure she and Knock Out are fine they can handle themselves just fine I mean their giant robots Knock Out survived being with the Cons through the entire war and Arcee is tuff as nails they'll be fine." Shayna tried to reassure him.

"But last time Knock Out was captured it ended with the world learning of the transformers." Jack told her.

"Ok maybe we should worry." Shayna said remembering the incident. Then DeAnn came out with Pixel who was also worried about Knock Out and Arcee and joined them.

Starscream and Slipstream had been practicing flight manoeuvres to get their processors off how worried they were about their friends and saw the humans talking below them and were about to come in for a landing when they saw two jets flying at them.

"I guess the military decided to pay us a visit." Said Slipstream.

"That's not the military." Starscream told her seeing that they were giving off an energon signal.

"Who are they?" Asked Slipstream.

"I don't know the one on the right." Starscream explained. "But the one on the left is no it can't be that's impossible I buried him myself."

"Who is it Starscream?" Slipstream asked again.

"It's Megatron." Starscream said secretly thinking his optics were playing a trick on him.

"But Megatron is dead." Slipstream added in disbelief. Both seekers didn't know what to think.

**To Be Continued.**

**There's about to be a fight.**


	3. Seeker Down

Chapter 2 Seeker Down.

Starscream flew over to where Megatron was flying not knowing how or why the former leader of the Decepticons was back but was overjoyed that he was alive.

"Megatron you still function that's great." Starscream chimed happily. Only to suddenly be blasted out of the sky as Megatron opened fire on him.

The blast hit the seeker so hard it forced him to transform but Starscream quickly recovered and change back to his jet mode as he was about to hit the ground and flew back up into the sky.

"Look I'm sorry I killed you I didn't want to it was a mercy kill and you told me to do it!" Starscream whined.

Starscream then noticed Slipstream fighting Megatronus who had scanned a jet made and Starscream now recognized as The Fallon.

He knew she was in trouble up against the former prime. And that both Megatron and Megatronus had been flying to where the base was located.

Starscream quickly flew to where Slipstream was and fired his missiles at Megatronus and got him right in the faceplates with one.

"Go warn everyone to evacuate the base there are humans in there who could get hurt!" Starscream shouted to Slipstream. "I'll hold these two off as long as I can!"

But just then Slipstream was shot down by Megatron. Starscream without wasting a second flew after her then transformed in midair and caught her then landed and gently laid the now unconscious seeker femme on the ground where she'd be safe.

Then transformed and flew at Megatron and Megatronus and opened fire on both of them determined not to let them reach the base.

He activated his com-link and called base hoping he'd be able to get the message through while keeping Megatron and Megatronus at bay long enough for everyone to get out of the base.

"This is Starscream Megatron and Megatronus are on there way to the base!" Starscream yelled into his com-link. "I don't know why but Megatron has gone bad again!"

Then Megatronus saw what the seeker was doing and flew over and started trying to blast him out of the sky.

While on the ground Jack, Shayna and DeAnn had hard booms and noticed Starscream was in a dogfight. And knew something was wrong so ran to base to get help.

Starscream saw them go and was glad they were going to let the others know what was going on. But he decided to continue yelling it through his com-link wanting to make sure the others knew what was coming.

But before he could say anything else he had to dodge more blasts that where being shot at him.

Megatron the whole time was being forced to watch the entire thing not being able to stop it while Unicron was using his body.

He saw Megatronus about to land a shot on Starscream that would kill the seeker if it hit it's mark.

"NOO!" He yelled as he actually regained control of his body for a second and fire his fussion cannon on Megatronus knocking him out before he could shoot Starscream.

"How dare you interfere!" Unicron hissed as he regained control and used his dark energon powers to burn Megatron. "Now I will teach you your place!"

Then he used Megatron's body to fly into Starscream and hit the seeker knocking him into the ground and making him transform on impact.

Then continued to beat Starscream senseless. The seeker now had scratchs, dents and cracks that covered his frame and was leaking energon in places including his mouth.

Unicron continued to beat him using Megatron's body.

"No please stop!" Megatron begged. He had beaten Starscream several times during the war and wished he could take all of them back. But now Unicron was forcing him to do it again.

"Megatron what happened why did you go back to your old ways?" Starscream asked as he tried to crawl away only to be grabbed be the ankles and yanked back.

"Silence insolent worm!" Unicron hissed as he struck Starscream hard across the faceplates knocking him back. Then stomped on one of his wings making him cry out in pain.

Megatron was now doing something he'd never done in his life he was pleading. Pleading with Unicron to stop harming the seeker.

Then he held Starscream by the neckcables and started to squeeze them.

"Wait your not Megatron are you?" Starscream asked. "Unicron?"

"I'll give you a hint." Unicron said as he tossed the seeker foreword and fire Megatron's fussion cannon on him.

Starscream went limp and fell to the ground with a hole through his midsection and his body badly charred.

"NOO! STARSCREEAM!" Megatron yelled seeing the seeker's charred and broken body laying there.

Then Megatron did something he had never done before he cried. Unicron had not only killed Starscream but used his body to do it.

"We're done here." Unicron said as Megatronus who had regained consciousness joined him and they flew off Unicron had no intention of attacking the base yet he just wanted to cause a panic to send a message.

Just whipping everyone out would be too easy he wanted to make them suffer.

* * *

As they were flying off Slipstream regained consciousness and saw Starscream and rushed over to where he was laying and sobbed next to his frame now grief stricken.

But then she noticed something sparkle and saw that Starscream's optics still had a faint glow. He was still alive.

"This is Slipstream I need an emergency ground bridge and I need Ratchet to get the medbay ready!" Slipstream shouted through her com-link. "Starscream's hurt and maybe dying I don't know if he has much time!"

Then she stayed with him till a ground bridge opened and they rushed him to the medbay.

* * *

Ratchet got to work trying to treat Starscream injuries as soon as they put him on the table.

And everyone stayed outside the medbay worried about the seeker. Then Ratchet came out and everyone went over to see what he had to say.

"He'll live." Ratchet told them. "Starscream's body was damaged beyond repair but his spark was intact." "I just have to work on building him a new body."

"He's awake and can speak but he'll be immobile until I get his new body made and his spark transferred into it." Ratchet explained.

Then they all went back to see him he was hooked to several machines that were keeping him functional until he could get his new body.

"Guess I'm gonna be out of commission for awhile." Starscream told them not sounding happy. "I'm sorry guys I got myself practically scrapped and now the team is down one flyer when we still need to rescue Knock Out and Arcee."

"What are you talking about Starscream you were a hero back there you risk your own life and well being to not only save me but warn everyone about Megatron and Megatronus." Slipstream said to him.

"Wait they know where the base is!" Said Starscream as it dawned on him they wouldn't be safe there right now.

"Don't worry we're currently on Griffin Rock in the Rescue Bot's base." Bumblebee explained. And Starscream was glad that they were somewhere safe.

"Why did Megatron choose to go back to his old ways?" Optimus asked sounding saddened.

"He didn't Unicron is in his body again." Starscream told him then explained everything that had went down. And they all agreed they had to stop Unicron and Megatronus and save Megatron.

"That was really brave the way you warned everyone." Agent Fowler told the seeker. "You were just like Paul Revere."

"Who?" Asked Starscream not knowing much about American history.

"Oh Russell told me about him." Said Grimlock. "He was the guy who road a horse around town and yelled that red jackets were coming to warn everyone."

"Red Coats." Shayna corrected the Dinobot.

"Why would they need to be warned about coats aren't they supposed to keep humans warm?" Asked Starscream who was now confused.

"No the Red Coats is what they called the British Army who were going to attack them at night when they were all asleep and Paul Revere warned them so they were ready to fight when they got there and won that battle." DeAnn explained.

"That sounds like an interesting story." Said Ultra Magnus who happened to be in the hallway. "Earth history is always fascinating."

"I'll tell you all about it." Said Agents Fowler as he walk outside with him.

"It'll take awhile for me to build your new body." Ratchet told Starscream. "So just try to relax in the meantime."

"Hey until my new body is ready I'm immobile I think that's as relaxed as a bot can get." Starscream said then chuckled at his own comment.

"I'll stay here and keep you company." DeAnn told him. And Slipstream decided to stay as well and went over and kissed him on the helm.

"That was to thank you for catching me when Megatronus shot me down." She said to him as they smiled at each other. And DeAnn smiled thinking they made a nice couple.

* * *

Everyone else went outside to talk about what they were gonna do about Unicron and Megatronus. And how they were gonna find and save Arcee and Knock Out.

When suddenly Chief Burns got a call form someone named Cade Yeager who said he found a transformer that came out of a portal of some kind then described a space bridge and said a badly damaged cybertronian had come out then collapsed in the field near his barn.

"You guys have them there on Griffin Rock right?" Cade asked. "Can you help me with this one? I've repaired most of the damage but it won't respond to anything."

"Sound like they must be in stasis lock." Said Ratchet after Chief Burns told him what Cade said.

"We'll be right there." Chief Burns told Cade before hanging up. "Stay with them in the meantime."

"Hey I just realized that guy practically has the same first name as me." Said Kade who had been standing by his partner Heatwave.

They opened the ground bridge and hurried through it knowing it was probably Arcee or Knock Out but Cade hadn't said what gender the cybertronian was and there was only one if it was one of them what happened to the other one?

And how did the one Cade found escape, what injured them? And what was the whereabouts and condition of the other one?

**To Be Continued.**

**Next chapter is about Arcee and Knock Out.**


	4. Casualty

Chapter 3 Casualty.

**Warning this chapter might make you cry.**

Meanwhile on Cybertron Arcee and Knock Out decided to put their escape plan into motion. They noticed that Shockwave had several vehicons working for him and they had to get the attention of some of them.

"Help!" Arcee yelled through the bars of their cell. "My friend is sick and maybe dying!"

Two of the vehicons came down the hallway and found Arcee acting frantic and Knock Out laying on the floor with his optics closed shaking and venting heavily.

One of the vehicons kept his blaster aimed at Arcee while the other kneeled down next to Knock Out to check the red mech over.

Then suddenly to his surprise said mech grabbed him buy the servo as his optics flashed open at the same time he jumped up and tackled the vehicon.

The one who had his blaster to Arcee was distracted by this and she was able to jump him while Knock Out who had faked being ill as part of their escape plan took care of the other one and a few seconds later both vehicons were unconscious on the floor of the cell.

Then Arcee and Knock Out took off down the hallway.

"How come I had to be the one on the floor my poor finish." Knock Out half complained half joked.

"Well your a medic so your better at faking symptoms then I am." Arcee told him.

"True." He agreed as they started look for a space bridge to take back to Earth.

But on their way they overhead a conversation between Shockwave and Quintessa and learned of Shockwave's plan to make a Warrior to fight Unicron and use the two of them as bargaining chips to get Optimus Prime's CNA.

"In a twisted way Shockwave thinks he helping but he planning to use all Decepticon CNA and there's no telling what kind of result that could have it will probably just make things worse." Knock Out told Arcee in a whisper so Shockwave and Quintessa would find out they were there.

"We need to find a way to destroy whatever he's trying to make then get back to Earth to warn the others about Unicron." Arcee said back to him.

Then they walked farther down the hallway tell they found Shockwave's lab and realize by looking out a window that they were not only on Cybertron but on top of a cliff somewhere it was so high they couldn't see the bottom.

Then they spotted a tank with something inside it. And knew that was what Shockwave was making from the CNA he was collecting.

They were about to destroy the tank when Shockwave came in. "I can not allow you to destroy my work when the future of Cybertron depends on Unicron being defeated." He told them.

"How did you get all that CNA?" Arcee asked.

"I took it from my fellow Decepticons during the war when they were unconscious in the medbay." Shockwave explained.

"You actually caught me taking Starscream's and I had to give you a serum I made to wipe it from your processor." Shockwave added looking at Knock Out. "Which was how I obtained your CNA."

"You monster your insane!" Knock Out growled to say he was angry would be an understatement. "How could you do that to me? How could you do that to all of them? You stole our CNA!"

Well Knock Out was yelling at Shockwave and the Cyclops was distracted. Arcee decided to try to destroy the tank and was getting ready to fire her blaster at it when Shockwave saw her about to pull the trigger and tackled her making her hit the control panel instead.

Then the tank's liquid started to drain from it as it began to open.

"What's going on?" Asked Knock Out.

"You have brought my creation online permutchorly it does not have the Prime's CNA." Shockwave explained.

Then a black and silver mech who looked like Megatron only with wings like a seeker and blood red optics emerged from the tank.

"I will destroy everything." The mech said. " "Cybertron and Earth and the rest of the Universe will fear me!"

"Not if I can help it!" Shouted Arcee firing her blaster at the mech he was around the size of Optimus or Megatron.

The mech quickly flew at Arcee knocking her to the other side of the room. This made Knock Out mad and he started fighting the mech.

But the mech proved to be stronger then him and slammed the cherry colored transformer hard into the wall so hard that he knew he'd felt something break.

Then the mech started beating Knock Out senseless and twisted one of the red medic's servos then held him up by the helm.

Knock Out was now covered in dents and scratchs his optics were rolling to the back of his helm showing that he was dazed. Arcee who had recovered saw he was in trouble and rushed over to help.

Knock Out recovered his seances just in time to see the mech stab Arcee through the midsection with a blade like Megatron's.

"NOO!" Knock Out cried as he raced over to help Arcee knowing she was hurt.

But when the mech saw Knock Out coming he tossed her out the window and the red medic rushed to try to grab her before she fell off the cliff that was outside it.

Glass shattered around them as Knock Out rushed to grab Arcee hoping to save her from what would be a fatal drop. His servo was only inches from reaching her's when the mech shot a fussion cannon at them and it went off between them sending them in opposite directions.

Knock Out was flinged backwards and landed laying on his back but quickly jumped up and ran to the window and looked just in time to see Arcee disappear over the cliff as her optics stopped glowing mid fall.

"No Arcee!" Knock Out choked as coolant tears built in his optics and he didn't even notice he had slumped to his knees. He failed to save her and had just lost another friend.

Knock Out saw the mech who had just killed Arcee fly off in a cybertronian jet mode. But he was so grief stricken he couldn't really process anything at the moment he barely even notice his own injuries or Shockwave approaching him until the Cyclops hit him hard across the helm knocking him to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Knock Out woke up back in the cell only this time he was alone. He just sat there on the side of a berth that was in it.

He couldn't get the image of Arcee falling and offlining off his mind he was angry at that mech for killing her and he was angry at Shockwave for creating that monster but he was mostly angry at himself for failing to save his friend.

As far as he was concerned he'd failed her if he could have just moved a little faster maybe he could have caught her and treated her injuries or if he had fought a little better maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt to begin with.

Knock Out was heavily damaged and his whole frame hurt but for once he wasn't worried about it or even his finish the only thing he could think of was Arcee.

There was a cube of energon in the cell but he didn't touch it. Knock Out just sat there for several minutes then just lost it and started screaming and punching the wall just throwing a little tantrum before he broke down sobbing in the fetal position.

Then he suddenly heard the cell door open. Knock Out didn't move he didn't care what happened to him at this point.

He he felt a servo on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about everything that's happened." Said Spoiler. Knock Out still did respond.

"I know you've been through a lot and I'm sorry about your loss but you need to come with me you have to warn your friends about that mech and Unicron." Spoiler continued. Then she told Knock Out everything.

As she helped him up then lead him to the space bridge but had him punch in the cordnets since she was blind. She told him not to put in the cordnets to the base in case Shockwave or Quintessa saw them Knock Out obeyed and just put in random cordnets for Earth then the space bridge activated.

"Now go back to Earth and tell the Autobots what's coming." Spoiler told him.

"But what about you?" Knock Out asked weakly. And Spoiler could tell he wasn't all there.

"I have to stay here to try to stop Shockwave and Quintessa like I should have done from the beginning." She replied.

"Thank you." Knock Out told her before he staggered through the space bridge still badly damaged then came out in a field on Earth he saw some humans there before he collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

Later Ratchet, Bumblebee, Optimus and the Rescue Bots and their human friends came through the ground bridge and met Cade, his daughter Tessa, his wife Vivien and their adopted daughter Isabella.

And they had a minicon name Squcks who quickly made friends with Pixel.

Then they lead them to where the injured transformer was. And Ratchet got to work treating Knock Out's wounds as soon as he saw what shape the Austin Martin was in.

"Knock Out!" Ratchet said as he finished running a diagnostic scan on him. "We have to get him to the medbay now!"

Then they quickly rushed him to the medbay and told Cade and his family they could come visit them anytime.

* * *

At base everyone stayed in the waiting room while Ratchet worked on Knock Out. And then came out a little while later and said he would be fine.

Then they went back and saw him and he told them everything Spoiler told him too. And they filled him in on what happened while he was gone.

"What about Arcee?" Asked Jack.

"I'm so sorry." Knock Out nearly sobbed. "She's gone."

"No." Jack choked.

"The mech Shockwave made killed her." Knock Out sadly explained not even being able to hold in his own coolant tears and they could hear his voice crack.

"You couldn't save her?" Jack asked and there was no missing the pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." Knock Out said again still blaming himself for not being able to save her. "It should have been me."

"Your right." Jack mumbled as he left the medbay wiping his face. Everyone knew it was the grief talking but it didn't make Knock Out feel the sting any less.

Everyone felt bad for both of them. Because Jack had just lost his guardian and even though Knock Out hadn't told anyone they all knew he had loved her.

Ratchet went over to him.

"I need to build Starscream a new body and I could use help with it." Ratchet told the cherry colored medic hoping to get his mind off of what happened.

"Sure I'd be glad to help." Knock Out replied but in a sadder and more somber tone then anyone was used to hearing from him.

He hadn't acted like himself since he had come back to base. His finish was totaled and he hadn't complained or even brought it up once.

They could all tell that his spark had really been broken.

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry this chapter was a sad one.**


	5. Moving On

Chapter 4 Moving On.

The next day Ratchet and Knock Out finished building Starscream's new body and transferred his spark into it.

Then Starscream looked at himself in a mirror that was in the base.

"Nice job guys I think this looks even better then my old one did." Starscream told them. "But of course no one quite knows how to do a paint job like you do Knock Out."

"I'm glad you like it." Knock Out said as he left the medbay. They could tell he still hadn't recovered from his ordeal and they were all still morning Arcee but none more then Knock Out and Jack.

Raf, Miko and Smokescreen had been trying to cheer Jack up. While Shayna, DeAnn and Starscream had been trying to help Knock Out the red mech had been acting like a zombie ever since he'd gotten back.

He hadn't at all been himself and everyone felt bad for him. And it was hard for all of them whenever the bots would go on a mission, fuel up or recharge knowing there was one less then there should be.

Starscream left the medbay and caught up with Knock Out.

"Knock Out this isn't good for you." Starscream told his friend. "I know this is hard because I miss her too but you need to get those feelings out some how because the other members of the team need you."

"I know hit me." Starscream told him.

"Why?" Knock Out asked.

"Because you need to get those frustrations out and that's what Megatron did all the time." Starscream explained.

"Go ahead and give me a good hard wack." Starscream told him.

"I'm not doing that." Knock Out said walking away. Still feeling sad and now thinking the seeker had lost it.

But then everyone suddenly heard a crash.

Knock Out quickly turned around and ran alone with several other members of the team to where Starscream was now laying on the floor having been punched through a wall by Grimlock.

"Grimlock why did you hit Starscream?" Asked Smokescreen.

"Well he said he wanted someone to give him a good wack." Grimlock explained. "And I love punching things."

"I was talking to Knock Out." Starscream told him pulling himself off the floor he was fine other then being embarrassed. "I was trying to help him work through his feelings."

"Never ask someone to hit you if there's a Dinobot in the room." Said DeAnn.

"Noted." Starscream replied then everyone went about their business.

Knock Out was about to go down the hallway to his berth room. When Jack came up to him.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted and what I said yesterday." Jack told Knock Out. "I know what happened wasn't your fault and you did everything you could."

"It's ok." Knock Out told him. "If I was only a better warrior or there was something, anything I could have done differently."

"You did everything you could and you got back here and warned us about that monster so we can be ready for him." Jack said to the Austin Martin. "Arcee would have been proud."

"Thanks." Knock Out told him.

* * *

Later Bumblebee saw Screamout activate the ground bridge.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to look for that monster or Shockwave so I can make them pay." Screamout answered him.

"Screamout that's not the answer." Bumblebee told her.

"Why shouldn't I go after them?" Screamout asked. "Arcee is dead, Jack's grieving and Knock Out's traumatized!" "Why shouldn't I make those monsters suffer?"

"Because first of all that would make you no better then they are. And that's not what Arcee or anyone on this team would want." Bumblebee explained. "And secondly I don't wanna see you die today."

Screamout turned off the ground bridge and the two of them looked at each other then hugged.

* * *

Meanwhile on Cybertron Shockwave and Quintessa went to recapture Shockwave's creation.

And found him standing near the sea of rust. Looking out at the horizon.

"You must come back to the lab with us you were brought online permanently and I must complete you." Shockwave told him. "It would be logical to let me make you whole."

But neither Shockwave or Quintessa expected the mech to burst out laughing evily in a way that reminded Shockwave of Megatron.

"And what exactly am I lacking because I think I have everything I need to rule Cybertron with an iron fist." The mech replied.

"I didn't create you to rule Cybertron I made you to fight Unicron." Shockwave told him. "And doing that without the power of the Matrix Of Leadership would be illogical."

"I do not need your logic. I can already grind any opponent under my heel." The mech gloated. It was easy to see that he had gotten mostly a cross of Megatron's and Starscream's personalities having gotten both their arrogance and lust for power.

"Let's see I need a name maybe Necroscream?" The mech said now talking to himself more then them. "No Necrotron yes Necrotron is perfect." He added pleased with the name he'd chosen.

"And I'm not going back to a lab to be your experament I am not a laboratory specimen I am to be the ruler of Cybertron and the universe will fear me." Necrotron told them.

Quintessa decided to use her mind control on him to make him go back to Shockwave's lab. But it didn't turn out as expected.

She went over and touched the side of his face and his optics turned purple then she turned to lead him back to the lab.

But he remained standing there so she went back to see what had gone wrong only to suddenly be gripped by the throat by him as he looked her in the optics as his changed back to red.

"No one controls Necrotron now parish Witch!" Necrotron hissed as he stabbed her with his blade then used his servos to rip her in half and tossed her now lifeless body to the ground.

Shockwave had already taken the opportunity to retreat. Knowing he would need a plan and wouldn't be able to deal with Necrotron on his own.

For the first time Shockwave was regretting having done an experament. But now that he had created this monster how was anyone going to stop it?

Necrotron saw that Shockwave had left but didn't think anything of it and change into his jet mode and flew out into space heading for Earth.

**To Be Continued.**

**For anyone who wondering Starscream's New body is his true form from the Till All Are One IDW comics.**


	6. From Bad To Worse

Chapter 5 From Bad To Worse.

Meanwhile at base Smokescreen saw that Knock Out had been burying himself in work. And could tell he was still morning Arcee.

So he talked to the others and they agreed that Knock Out needed to take a break and were all worried about him.

So Smokescreen went and challenged him to a race. At first Knock Out declined until Ratchet practically kicked him out of the med bay actually pushing him down the hallway then Smokescreen pushed him through the ground bridge.

"Have fun." Ratchet called after them before it close. And Starscream, DeAnn and Shayna all had to fight back giggles because the sight of them pushing Knock Out around like a dolly was really funny to see.

* * *

Once they got to the other side of the ground bridge they started racing but Smokescreen could tell Knock Out wasn't putting in much effort and felt bad for him.

When all of a sudden they heard something coming from behind some trees. Then Knock Out was zapped with electricity and fell to the ground.

Smokescreen saw what happened and rushed over to help the red medic. He saw Cane and knew that MECH was to blame.

"You messed up a lot of my planes and are to blame for my Dad's death so after we bring you back to base I'll make sure you feel every bit of what we have in store for you your death is gonna be a slow one." Cane told the unconscious cherry colored mech.

But Smokescreen ran over and knocked down several of their vehicles taking them by surprise.

"You said there was only one cybertronian in the area." Cane told some of his men.

"Scanners are faulty." A man replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cane groaned.

Smokescreen was doing a good job of taking them down because MECH had only planned to deal with one cybertronian so had been unprepared for another one.

Smokescreen had managed to reach Knock Out who still hadn't regained consciousness yet. When he suddenly heard something and saw Megatronus and Megatron who was still being possessed by Unicron arrive there.

And they killed all of the MECH soldiers except Cane who was blasted backwards and seriously wounded.

Smokescreen called for a ground bridge and told the others what was going on. And Starscream, Bumblebee and Screamout came through to cover him while he got Knock Out back to base.

Bumblebee grabbed Cane and got him to their base as well knowing to spite all he'd done and all the trouble he'd caused them it would be wrong to leave him to die.

So he got him through the ground bridge where Smokescreen had already took Knock Out to Ratchet and Ratchet had confirmed that other then being unconscious the other medic was fine.

And June started treating Cane after Bumblebee put him down so she could get to work.

Then Bumblebee notice that Starscream and Screamout hadn't come back yet.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the ground bridge Screamout had gotten into a dog fight with Megatronus in their jet modes.

While Unicron still in Megatron's body turned his attention to Starscream.

"I see you've gotten a new body now I'll break it just like I did your old one only this time I'll make sure I snuff out your spark." Unicron hissed.

"No Starscream run get out of here!" Megatron was yelling from inside his head. "He'll kill you!"

"Megatron I know your in there somewhere you have to fight Unicron don't let him control you your Megatron no one controls you!" Starscream shouted hoping to get through to his former master.

Unicron fired a blast at the seeker that he dodged. But Starscream didn't retreat.

"No Starscream get out of her you don't stand a chance against him!" Megatron was now screaming having already thought the seeker was dead and not wanting to watch him die again. "STARSCREEAM!"

"Megatron you have to fight him whatever control he has over you you can beat it!" Starscream continued. "And I won't fight you." He added putting away his weapons.

Then Unicron went over and grabbed Starscream by the neckcables. And tossed the seeker backwards into the side of a cliff where several rocks fell on him only to be yanked out from under them by Unicron and tossed back to the ground.

Then Unicron aimed Megatron's fussion cannon at Starscream's spark chamber.

"Megatron is this what you really want to snuff out my spark?" Starscream choked out. "Megatron please don't let Unicron turn you back into the monster you were in the war!" "MEGATRON!"

"NOO!" Megatron cried putting both servos on his helm. He was now fighting Unicron inside his processor.

Starscream ran over to try to help him only to be shoved away by him while he was struggling and knocked out.

Then suddenly Necrotron showed up where Sreamout and Megatronus were fighting and killed Megatronus with one quick shot through the spark chamber.

Then hit Screamout knocking her out and went to were Megatron was still struggling to fight Unicron's control.

"You are very powerful what is your name?" Unicron asked.

"Necrotron." Necrotron replied.

"Necrotron a fine name for a powerful warrior like yourself." Said Unicron. "You shawl be my new vessel."

"OK as long as I get to cause destruction." Necrotron told him.

"I think the two of us are gonna get along just fine." Unicron said to him before taking him over.

Then he stabbed Megatron in the midsection and kicked him before grabbing the unconscious Screamout and flying off with her.

Starscream came too a few minutes later and saw Megatron laying their badly wounded and called for an emergency ground bridge.

Which arrived a few seconds later and Ratchet and Knock Out who had regained consciousness rushed the former warlord to the medbay just hoping they could save him.

* * *

Later everyone was outside the medbay wondering if Megatron was gonna pull through. When Knock Out came out and said he was gonna make a full recovery.

Then suddenly went over and slapped Starscream.

"What was that for?" Asked the seeker.

"For scaring the scrap out of me you idiot!" Knock Out yelled at him. "I lost Breakdown and Arcee do you really think I want to lose you too? Do you have any idea what he could have done to you? That was incredibly stupid!"

"Nice to know you care." Said Starscream.

"Just please never ever do that again." Knock Out told him.

Then Slipstream walked over and slapped him too. "Starscream you crazy mech I hate you how dare you scare me like that!"

Then she tossed her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you and I'm so glad your ok." Then she smack him again and then she kissed him again and kept it up for like fifteen minutes.

Then Ratchet came out and said Megatron was awake and they could see him anytime.

And Starscream, Optimus and Soundwave were the first three to go back. Megatron was laying on the medical berth when they entered.

"Starscream you idiot." Megatron said upon seeing the seeker.

Then Starscream walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"I moved in close so you can hit me like the other two did." Starscream explained.

"I've hit you enough and I'm sorry for all the times I did and I never want to do it again." Megatron apologized to his former second in command.

"But please don't ever put yourself in danger like that again." He added.

"Deal." Starscream promised.

"Starscream you've gotten so much braver and stronger since the war I'm proud of you." Megatron told him which made the seeker smile.

Then Optimus asked Megatron if he wanted to join the Autobots and he accepted. Which made Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave happy.

Then they started thinking of how to stop Unicron who was now in Necrotron and how to save Screamout and figure out where Unicron and Necrotron had taken her.

**To Be Continued. **

**I'll try to update this story again soon. And I actually drew a lot of inspiration from Optimus Prime and Bumblebee's battle in Transformers The Last Knight for the fight between Megatron and Starscream in this chapter.**


	7. Return Of A Foe

Chapter 6 Return Of A Foe.

Meanwhile Screamout open her optics and realized she was in a cell on Cybertron. Necrotron had just left her locked up in an old building on Cybertron.

But she didn't see him anywhere around. So she started looking for a way to escape. And ended up using her drill to get through the floor.

She got free but didn't know where on Cybertron she was only that she was in the middle of nowhere. And to make matters worse her com-link wasn't working. So she went to look for a city where she could find a way to contact the others or get back to Earth.

She drove off in her Austin Martin mode when she spotted something off in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base in Griffin Rock Cane was currently strapped to the hospital bed in the infirmary after having been injured when Megatron and Megatronus killed the rest of MECH.

And the jail on Griffin Rock was currently being remodeled so this was the best way to keep him out of trouble at the moment. He had recovered for the most part but kept yelling at everyone who went by and was complaining about be strapped down.

DeAnn was walking down the hallway when she heard Cane shout. "Don't you dare!"

Then she saw Shayna and Miko walk out of the room he was in. Then she heard Cane yell. "Get back here!"

And Miko was fighting to hold back laughter while Shayna had a smirk on her face.

Then she looked in the room and saw that the hospital bed had been folded around Cane who wasn't a bit happy about it.

"Shayna I mean it unfold me!" He screamed.

"No!" Come the reply.

"You did that?" DeAnn asked Shayna.

"He's been really annoying I'll be glad when they find him a cell." Shayna explained. "I folded him in the bed to teach him a lesson for all the trouble he's caused us."

"Well played." DeAnn said giving her friend five.

"Yeah it was really funny." Miko chimed in.

Starscream and Knock Out both chuckled as they walked down the hall in time to see what was going on knowing Cane had it coming.

Then June started to go in there and saw him fouled in the bed and for a minute he thought she was gonna unfold him but she just turned off the lights not liking him either.

* * *

Later Bumblebee was walking outside the base worried about Screamout he didn't know where Necrotron and Unicron had taken her and he just hoped she was ok and they could save her.

When Knock Out came over to try to cheer him up. Knowing how Bumblebee felt. Because he still felt bad that he'd failed to save Arcee. And assured Bumblebee that he would do everything in his power to help find and rescue Screamout.

Bumblebee thanked him. When suddenly Knock Out was shot in the shoulder.

Bumblebee saw the bot who shot Knock Out take off and ran after them while Ratchet ran out to tend to Knock Out who had a wound on his shoulder but other then that was fine.

Starscream saw what happened and went after them too knowing Bumblebee might need help.

When he made it to where they were he found Bumblebee fighting Shadow Striker who had been the one who shot Knock Out to lower him to fight her having a hate for him because the two of them had a history.

Starscream wanted to help Bumblebee but right now he couldn't fire his missiles at Shadow Striker without possibly hitting the yellow Autobot. Which was a chance Starscream didn't want to take.

So he just kept his missiles aimed waiting for his chance but Shadow Striker wouldn't stop attacking Bumblebee long enough for the seeker to get a good shot at her.

Then Ratchet and Knock Out should up with Optimus and Megatron but right now none of them could intervene without possibly hurting Bumblebee.

When all of a sudden Shadow Striker was hit from behind and knocked unconscious then Starscream ran over and helped Bumblebee up.

Then they were all shocked to see that Night Wolf was the one who had just saved Bumblebee.

"Night Wolf what are you doing here and how did you get out of prison on Cybertron?" Asked Knock Out not sounding happy to see his enemy.

"And how did you get back to Earth?" Starscream added sounding just as angry as Knock Out.

"Believe it or not I'm here to help." Night Wolf explained. "Cybertron is currently being invaded by Terrorcons and most of the cities are currently war zones. The prison I was in was destroyed I found out Unicron is behind it and made it through a space bridge."

"Why would you help us?" Asked Bumblebee knowing what kind of mech Night Wolf was and that he was anything but trustworthy.

"Because Cybertron is my home planet too and I don't want to see it destroyed." Night Wolf answered.

Then he should them a video feed he had taken of Terrorcons attacking Iacon and both Autobots and Decepticons fighting them.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked.

They decided to let him help them knowing they'd need all the help they could get to stop Unicron so they let him come to base as they took Shadow Striker back with them in stasis cuffs to be locked up in the brig.

But they all agreed to keep an eye on Night Wolf to make sure he didn't try anything.

* * *

Meanwhile at base Jack had been talking with Shayna and DeAnn when Cane suddenly showed up in the hallway having managed to get out of his restraints and had some how gotten a hold of a gun.

The three of them took off down the hallway. None of them were armed because Shayna had left the weapon Knock Out made her in her room not thinking she'd need it on Griffin Rock.

They came up with a plan Shayna would get Cane's attention while Jack and DeAnn would jump him from behind.

Shayna took off down the hallway and Cane ran after her as she cut a corner and sprinted into the medbay then Cane fired his gun right when Jack and DeAnn tackled him.

But they had to stop when Cane suddenly captured DeAnn in a headlock and held his gun to her which got Jack to back down not wanting her harmed.

Then Jack heart sank when he saw Shayna laying on the floor behind some shelfs in what looked like a pool of blood. He glared daggers at Cane knowing one of his friends was dead or badly hurt at best.

Cane started forcing them both down the hallway. But suddenly they heard a crash and Cane fell to the floor.

Then both Jack and DeAnn were relived to see Shayna standing there having just knocked Cane out by hitting him with a fire extinguisher.

"Your ok?" Jack said now confused knowing he'd seen her laying there hurt just a few seconds ago.

"We need to get June your covered in blood!" DeAnn told her friend feeling concerned.

"It's not blood." Shayna explained with a smile. "Cane fired at me but missed when I tripped so I decided to play possum and just stay down till the right moment to jump him from behind."

"But if that's not blood what is it?" Asked Jack.

Then Shayna lead them to where Jack had seen her on the floor and they saw that a can of red paint had fallen off a shelf that was full of red paint cans.

The can of red paint had been shot off the shelf and spilled on her and had just looked like blood at first glance.

"I think we stumbled onto Knock Out's paint stash." Said Shayna.

"Glad your not hurt." DeAnn told her.

"Don't worry other then my outfit being ruined I'm fine." Shayna told them with a smile. Then they told Agent Fowler what happened and they had Cane taken to a prison on the main land like they should have done in the first place.

And then the bots got back and Knock Out saw Shayna.

"What happened you look like you just walked off the set of a slasher movie?" Knock Out asked his charge.

"I accidentally borrowed some of your paint but it looks a lot better on you." Shayna joked before they explained what happened to the bots who were glad Cane wouldn't be in the base anymore and was in prison where he belonged.

Now they only had to focus on stopping Unicron, Necrotron and the Terrorcons and saving Screamout and Cybertron.

But Knock Out felt uncomfortable having to work with Night Wolf they had made a point not to let him near the humans but Knock Out was still worried that he would betray them sooner or later.

And Seeljaw felt the same when he leaned his brother was back and was going to work with them. He, Knock Out and Starscream all agreed to not let their guard down around him for even a second.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out ok. It was hard to come up with. And Shadow Striker is base of her cyberverse version. Hope your all enjoying the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	8. That's Just Prime

Chapter 7 That's Just Prime.

Later Optimus went to where the space bridge was he was planning to use the Matrix Of Leadership to stop Unicron.

He hadn't told anyone on the team because he didn't want anyone on his team to fall to the chaos bringer. He was going to stop him to protect Earth and Cybertron.

He activated the space bridge and went through it but didn't notice he was being followed.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else was trying to think of a plan to stop Unicron.

When they received a call from Megatron telling them he was following Optimus who he knew was going to try to use the Matrix against Unicron. And that he was going to back him up if he needed it.

"OK we'll be right there." Ratchet relied over the com-link. "Be careful."

Then everyone started to head for the space bridge to go to Cybertron and help but for some reason it wouldn't activate.

Ratchet, Fixit, and Denny were all working to fix it and find out what the problem was.

While everyone else waited wanting to get there to help Optimus and Megatron. Soundwave did manage to send Laserbeak because through he could control ground bridges he could only make a space bridge for long enough to send the minicon through so they could see what was going on through a video feed.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus went to where Unicron who was still in Necrotron was and was having to fight off Terrorcons and there were several Autobots and Decepticons who were trying to help him by keeping them at bay.

"Unicron this ends now!" Optimus said as he started to use the Matrix.

But much to everyones horror some Terrorcons jumped him from behind and Megatron rushed forward to try to help him only to be swarmed by them as well.

"I'll be taking that Matrix now so I may destroy it." Hissed Unicron.

"Not if I may help it." Optimus said before he tossed the Matrix into a hole that went to the center of the planet so no one could reach it knowing he wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at Unicron and that that was the only way to protect the Matrix by tossing it into the Well of Allsparks.

The Autobots and Decepticons were currently keeping the Terrorcons away from the Well so the Matrix would be safe there.

"You will pay for that!" Roared Unicron as he stabbed Optimus using Necrotron's blade.

"NOOO!" Megatron bellowed then started terring through the Terrorcons. To reach the downed Prime.

He manged to reach Optimus and saw that he had received a serious wound to the midsection.

Megatron was protecting the Prime and Unicron was getting ready to finish them both when several Autobots and Decepticons started attacking Unicron to protect both leaders.

Several of then were killed but Red Alert quickly ushered them through the crowd and onto one of Cybertron's hospitals where several medics got to work treating both their injuries though Megatron insisted they tend to Optimus first.

"Hold on Prime you have to pull through this." Megatron begged his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone at base was in shock and horror at what they had just seen. And now worried about there friends.

Finally they managed to get the space bridge working and the bots wasted no time going through while the humans stayed behind as mission control.

Once through the space bridge they went to the hospital to see how Optimus and Megatron were doing.

Ratchet got to work helping treat the two of them. But for some reason Optimus wouldn't respond to anything.

"He needs to have the Matrix inside him it's the only way he can stop Unicron and I fear that if he doesn't get the Matrix back in him soon he'll become one with the Allspark." Ratchet explained sadly.

"Then we have to get the Matrix back to him." Bumblebee said to the others.

"It'll be heard to get it out of the Well Of Allsparks." Said Starscream. "But I'm willing to try for Optimus."

Then Knock Out explained that Spoiler might be able to help find a way to stop Unicron and told them about her ability and that she was currently with Shockwave.

So they agreed that they also had to get her out of there because knowing Shockwave there was no telling what he might do to the blind femme.

So they sent three teams.

Megatron, Starscream, Slipstream, Soundwave and Windblade would go to the Well Of Allsparks to retrieve the Matrix for Optimus.

While Bumblebee, Steeljaw, Sideswipe and Strongarm would go look for Screamout and try to find where Necrotron had taken her.

Knock Out, Steeljaw and Night Wolf would go rescue Spoiler from Shockwave and everyone else would help with the battle against Unicron and the Terrorcons.

So they all took off to accomplish their missions. Just hoping they'd all make it back alive and in one piece.

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry this chapter was short it was a nightmare to come up with. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to send feedback.**


	9. Battle At The Well Of Allsparks

Chapter 8 Battle At The Well Of Allsparks.

Megatron and his team made their way to the Well of Allsparks but had to fight off some Terrorcons that managed to slip past the Autobots and Decepticons who were keeping the rest of them at bay.

Unicron wanted to destroy both the Matrix and the Allspark. Something they couldn't let happen.

They quickly found the Matrix but still had to fend off the Terrorcons Slipstream and Windblade took the Matrix to get it back to Optimus while Megatron and Starscream stayed to defend the Allspark.

Starscream and Megatron were doing a pretty good job fighting them off till some Terrorcons they recognized showed up. Dreadwing, Skyquake, Thundercracker and Sky Warp.

"How did Skyquake get out of the shadow zone?" Asked Starscream.

"It doesn't matter right now Unicron is controlling our dead and we must not let them get the Allspark." Megatron told him as they continued to fight the Terrorcons.

Megatron was fighting both Dreadwing and Skyquake while Starscream was fighting his trine mates.

Megatron felt bad having to fight Dreadwing and Skyquake because he blamed himself for their fates if he hadn't started the war they wouldn't be Terrorcons now.

He noticed Starscream had a hurt look in his optics as the seeker fought both his brothers he had blamed himself for their deaths during the war because he had been the trine leader and had been the only one to survive the battle they had died in.

But neither Megatron nore Starscream let their guilt or personal feelings stop them from fighting to protect the Allspark.

They both knew Unicron had sent those four to fight them because he knew it would get at them and it was him playing a mind game hoping to throw them off balance but they weren't going to let it work. And both fought as hard as ever. If anything it just made them mad.

Megatron was holding his own against Skyquake and Dreadwing. And saw Starscream fighting Thundercracker. But wait where was Sky Warp?

When suddenly as if to answer his silent question Sky Warp suddenly teleported behind Starscream then he heard the sound of metal slicing metal and Starscream's optics widened in pain and to his horror Megatron saw why.

As Sky Warp ripped his talens out of Starscream's midsection where his ribcage would be if he was human. Starscream managed to shoot Thundercracker with his missiles destroying him before he collapsed to the ground but Sky Warp was still attacking him.

Megatron now in a rage broke away from his fight with Dreadwing and Skyquake and shot Sky Warp with his fusion cannon making him crumble to dust.

But then Skyquake started attacking him. And Megatron was forced to fight back.

Starscream was dazed and in pain because Sky Warp had stabbed him in both sides of his midsection and he was losing a lot of energon.

The seeker was trying to get back to his peds but doing so was a struggle and his vision kept starting to blurr.

But he saw Megatron fighting Skyquake and noticed Dreadwing about to go after Megatron from behind like Sky Warp had just done with him.

Starscream knew he had to do something but he couldn't focus energon to get his missiles or other wepans to work and he was to far away to use his talens.

But he could try to warn Megatron about Dreadwing behind him.

"MEGATROOON!" Starscream suddenly yelled at the top of his voice box. And much to both his and Megatron's surprise a sonic blast shot out of the seeker's mouth and not only blasted Dreadwing away from Megatron but destroyed him as well.

"I didn't know I could do that." Starscream said before his optics rolled to the back of his helm and he collapsed to the ground.

"Starscream!" Megatron cried as he quickly took out Skyquake and rushed to the seeker's side.

He saw that Starscream had been badly hurt and was losing a serous amount of energon he needed medical attention if he was gonna survive.

But they couldn't leave the Allspark undefined. Megatron was trying to figure out what to do he had to protect the Allspark but he didn't want to let Starscream die.

Then if things weren't already bad enough Predaking showed up.

"Predaking Starscream has changed and he's sorry for what happened to the other Predacons if you want to take revenge then I'm willing to take responsibility for everything he did to you in the past." Megatron told him.

"But right now we need to protect the Allspark and I will fight to defend Starscream if you try to lay as much as a claw on him." Megatron finished.

"That's not necessary today we all must put our differences aside to save Cybertron." Predaking replied. "Take the seeker to get medical attention I will defend the Allspark."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for all we did to you." Megatron said as he took Starscream to get him to the medbay.

"Apology accepted." Predaking told him right before he transformed to his beast mode preparing to fight off the Terrorcons.

* * *

Later after Megatron got Starscream to the medbay Ratchet got to work trying to save the seeker and explained that they got the Matrix back into Optimus and he was going to be fine but it would take awhile for him to come back online.

Meaning they would have to fend off the Terrorcons and Unicron until Optimus could use the Matrix to stop Unicron.

Megatron was currently in the waiting room at the hospital waiting on stand by until they needed him for something. He was glad Optimus was going to be ok. But worried about Starscream.

When suddenly Ratchet came out and said Starscream was going to be fine after some rest. Which Megatron was relieved to hear.

And Megatron went back to see him. He suddenly heard laughter from down the hallway.

And when he got to Starscream's room and entered he saw the seeker looking at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing on Cybertron.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Oh hi thanks for getting me here Tronmega." Starscream said as he kept having giggle fits.

"Thanks for taking out Dreadwing and helping me back there." Megatron told the seeker as he gave a questioning look.

"Your welcome it a good thing I found out about that scream ability I didn't know I could do it. That was cool now I kind of live up to my name." Starscream said almost to fast for Megatron to understand.

"At least the scream part I hope I don't go supernova for the star part that would be bad because I don't want to explode." He continued.

"What?" Asked Megatron now feeling very confused as some of the medical staff and bots that were in the hallway fought back laughter and Starscream was still having giggle fits.

"We might have over did it on the pain killers." Ratchet explained.

"Oh." Megatron said now understanding. Then he noticed Soundwave who had stayed in the hospital to help with some of the equipment was recording Starscream.

Megatron gave him a questioning look.

"I think Knock Out might enjoy this." Soundwave told him.

Megatron had to smirk at that knowing the red medic wouldn't let Starscream live it down.

Megatron left to let the seeker get some rest and to see what he could do to help fight Unicron and the Terrorcons knowing the other bots and cons who were fighting them would need all the help they could get.

Just before he turned the corner in the hallway he heard Starscream's voice say. "I'm flying Wee!" Then a loud crash.

Then rushed back to find Starscream who had jumped off the berth. And broke a chair that had been next to it.

"Yes you are." Said Red Alert who help him back on the berth. "Stay." "Don't make me strap you down." He joked.

"Starscream I needed that." Ratchet said when he walked in and saw the chair that was now in pieces.

"I'm sorry I killed the chair Ratchet but he was evil." "Bad chair." Starscream said before he suddenly clonked out and started snoring.

Ratchet facepalmed and walked out. And Soundwave made a smiley face on his viser. And Megatron just rolled his optics before leaving to help fight Unicron and the Terrorcons.

**To Be Continued.**

**The next chapter will be about what's happening with the other teams. Hope this one turned out ok it was hard to come up with. I'll try to get the next one done soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	10. Everything Falls

Chapter 9 Everything Falls.

Meanwhile Knock Out, Wheeljack and Night Wolf were heading to Shockwave's lab to get Spoiler. When suddenly some Terrorcons showed up.

They all three started fighting them when Knock Out and Night Wolf both ended up being knocked off the cliff that was by Shockwave's lab.

Wheeljack wanted to go down and make sure they were ok but he had to continue the mission. But decided to try to get them on the com-link but only got static.

"Scrap looks like I'm doing this on my own." Wheeljack said to himself. "Sure hope those two are alright."

Then he went in to look for Spoiler and stop Shockwave.

* * *

A few minutes later Knock Out regained consciousness at the bottom of the cliff after having hit his helm on the way down.

Other then a few dents he had (much to his horror.) He was ok. But his com-link wasn't working because the cliff was blocking the signal.

He started looking around but he didn't see Night Wolf anywhere and knew Wheeljack had probably gone on with the mission or at least he hoped.

"Well this is just dandy I'm stuck down here while Terrorcons are running wild all over Cybertron and Wheeljack has to finish the mission by himself till I find a way back up there and to top it off my paint finish is totaled." Knock Out complained to himself. "Well at least things can't get any worse."

Then he heard what sounded like a Terrorcon growl.

"I just had to say that." Knock Out deadpaned. "I should have known better after seeing how that phrase plays out in every Earth show ever."

Then Knock Out got his saw and drill out and prepared to fight whatever Terrorcons or other enemy might be down there with him.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee and his team were trying to find Screamout and found some Terrorcons that they were fighting.

They were all holding their own against them pretty well working together to find them off.

When suddenly a particularly strong one started attacking Bumblebee. And the others had their hands full.

Bumblebee was doing his best to fight back but this Terrorcon was an Insecticon that now had him pinned.

Bumblebee saw it was getting ready to go after his spark and he couldn't stop it so he closed his optics waiting for the end.

But the blow never came and he heard a boom then opened his optics to see the Terrorcon that had been shot with a missile crumble to dust.

Then saw where the missile had come from. It was Screamout who had found them. The first thing she did was rush over to Bumblebee and asked if he was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied before the two of them embraced happy to be back together and each glad to see the other was alright.

Then they all started fighting the Terrorcons together.

"Oh and Bee I have something to tell you." Screamout said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Wheeljack made it to a room where he found Shockwave who had Spoiler hooked to a machine that he was trying to use to see what her visions were.

When She had tried to talk some since into him he had responded by taking her captive and hooking her to a machine to try to use her power of seeing the future to see how to stop Unicron but was still trying to get it to work.

Poor Spoiler was trying to resist it because so far her visions had only caused problems especially when Shockwave knew about them. And Wheeljack could tell she was in pain.

Wheeljack started fighting Shockwave who was more then holding his own. But then Wheeljack got an idea.

Shockwave started to finish the Wracker with his fusion cannon but Wheeljack jumped out of the way having been waiting for that blast and made Shockwave hit the machine instead which distracted the Cyclops because we was now trying to fix it which gave Wheeljack enough time to slap a pair of stasis cuff on him.

The the Wracker hurried over and got Spoiler out of the machine.

After taking a few moments to recover Spoiler explained the whole situation to Wheeljack.

Who was now helping her through the ground bridge and to the Autobot base.

But suddenly the femme fell to her knees and Wheeljack rushed over to see if she was ok. And saw she now had a look of horror and coolant tears running down her faceplates she was having another vision.

"What's wrong?" "What are you seeing?" Wheeljack asked now feeling concerned for the femme knowing whatever she was seeing had her both frightened and saddened recognizing that she was showing signs of distress.

"NOOO!" She screamed as her vision ended. And it took her a second to regain her senses. "We have to hurry Knock Out is in trouble and if we don't act fast he's going to die."

So they wasted no time running to Ratchet and telling him what was going on.

Wheeljack told them where the cliff had been and Ratchet was going to send a ground bridge to the bottom of the cliff since they still couldn't reach Knock Out on the com-link. They wanted to get the cherry colored mech back to base ASAP.

But then to everyones horror the ground bridge shorted out. Ratchet was scrambling to get it working and sent Starscream who was now feeling better and was back to himself since the pain killers had worn off to get Soundwave who was currently out helping fight Terrorcons.

The seeker hurried out to get Soundwave knowing his best friend's life was at stake.

Optimus had also regained consciousness and was currently on his way to the battle against Unicron. And Ratchet know that was the main priority right now so they would have to save Knock Out themselves.

Ratchet just hoped they'd be able to get the ground bridge working and be able to reach him in time.

Spoiler buried her face in her servos feeling powerless and worried about the red medic.

"I might be able to get the ground bridge to open just long enough for one bot to pass through it if they move fast." Ratchet told them knowing that time was running out.

"Send me." Said a voice.

* * *

Meanwhile sometime earlier. Knock Out had his weapons ready knowing a Terrorcon was coming his way but he was completely unprepared for who it was.

Knock Out's optics widened in a mixture of emotions at seeing who was approaching him.

"Breakdown?" He said not having expected the Terrorcon to be his best friend who's body he had brought back and buried on Cybertron.

He had been ok with experamenting on his dead friend's body but only because Cylas had been in it at the time. This time it was Breakdown.

And the question that was now running through Knock Out's processer. How was he going to face him.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger for you guys. Feel free to R&R.**


	11. Knock Out VS Breakdown

Chapter 10 Knock Out VS Breakdown.

Breakdown charged at Knock Out his hammer was currently in Knock Out's room at the base so that was one less thing the red medic had to worry about but Breakdown was still a lot bigger and stronger then him.

Knock Out still had his drill and saw out but the cherry colored transformer hesitated not really wanting to fight Breakdown.

This unfortunately gave the Terrorcon an opening and he grabbed Knock Out's servo that had his drill on it and crushed it making the red medic let out a cry of pain. And making it impossible for him to use his drill so Knock Out was down one wepan now.

Knock Out manage to get out his energon prob and shocked the Terrorcon with it which aloud him to get free. But Breakdown down quickly shook it off and went after Knock Out once more.

But this time the red mech managed to dodge keeping his energon prob between them.

"Please Breakdown I don't wanna fight you." Knock Out almost pleaded.

Only for the Terrorcon to growl in response. And try to take another swipe at him. Knock Out was trying to run but came to a dead end. Now he was trapped and fighting was his only choice but even if he wanted to fight he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Knock Out tried using his prob again but the Terrorcon grabbed it and snapped it in half and tossed both halves aside. Then grab Knock Out by both servos and slammed him against the side of the cliff cracking it.

Knock Out was trying to get out of his hold but it was proving impossible at one point he somehow managed to get loose and tried to dart to a side but Breakdown grabbed his legs and pull them out from under him causing him to fall on his faceplates.

Then tossed the red medic into some rocks braking a few of them then started towards the downed mech.

Knock Out just knew he felt something inside him break and tried to get back to his feet but couldn't and saw one of his legs was bent so was now reduced to a crawl.

The Breakdown went over and grabbed Knock Out by his already injured leg and the red medic felt part of it snap.

Knock Out was now desperate and fighting for his life. He was leaking energon in several places including his mouth and he had coolant tears spilling from his optics.

"Focuse Knock Out this isn't Breakdown anymore if this was really my friend he wouldn't be trying to kill me." Knock Out thought to himself.

Then the Terrorcon held him up by the helm and Knock Out could feel pressure being applied to it if this kept up he was going to crush it and kill him.

Knock Out had his saw out and was swinging it like a mad mech because Breakdown's servo was covering his optics and he couldn't see where to hit with it.

But Knock Out managed to get a lucky hit in and his saw landed in the Terrorcon's spark chamber destroying it.

But at the sametime it tossed Knock Out hard into the side of the cliff where he dropped to the ground.

Knock Out's vision was blurred and he could only hear the ringing in his own audio receptors but he saw the Terrorcon crumble to dust.

"Sorry buddy." He moaned.

He was to hurt and beaten to get up so just laid there he knew he need to get medical attention or he wasn't going to last long. But he didn't have the strength to move right now no less stand and walk to the hospital even if he could he wouldn't make it to the top of the cliff.

Then he heard pedsteps and started to relax thinking someone had found him and that he was saved.

Then Night Wolf approached him laughing evily.

"This is too perfect it really couldn't have worked out better if I planned it." Night Wolf said in a mocking tone. "I can finally take my revenge on you."

"But you were helping us stop Unicron." Knock Out tried to point out weakly.

"Yes but I'm not going to pass up an opportunity like this." Night Wolf hissed in the badly injured mech's audio receptors. "Because here I am standing over you with no one else here and the cherry on top is your too weak to fight back."

Then Knock Out grunted in pain as Night Wolf stabbed his claws into his midsection and the wolf mech sent electricity through his already damaged frame not enough to knock him out but enough for him to hurt.

Then Night Wolf started beating him and even making sure to hit some of his wounds.

Night Wolf smiled when he noticed the light starting to fade from Knock Out's optics.

Then he drew back his servo with his claws out preparing to finish the red medic by ripping out his spark.

"Goodbye Knock Out." Night Wolf told the weak and injured medic who he could tell was fading fast.

But just when Night Wolf was about to deliver the killing blow a ground bridge appeared just long enough for a blue motorcycle to come out that ramped and transformed in midair punching Night Wolf square in the faceplates and knocking him away from Knock Out.

"Don't touch him!" Yelled the blue femme who continued to attack Night Wolf.

"Arcee?" Knock Out moaned before he fell into emergency stasis lock.

Arcee continued to puch Night Wolf until he was unconscious. And once the wolf mech was down for the count she rushed over to Knock Out who was badly hurt and needed medical attention.

But luckily another ground bridge opened thanks to Soundwave and Ratchet hurried through it and wasted no time getting Knock Out to the medbay and getting to work trying to save his life.

* * *

Once they got back to base and Ratchet was working on Knock Out in the medbay. And Night Wolf was put in a holding cell. Then Bumblebee and his team greeted Arcee glad to learn she was alive.

Screamout had told Bumblebee the good news before they had gotten back. After Screamout had escaped the cell Necrotron had put her in she had found Arcee who had survived the stab and fall she took but had been badly injured and was in stasis lock.

But Screamout who also had some medical knowledge fix her up and told her to go back to base while she went and helped Bumblebee and his team.

"Glad to have you back Cee." Bumblebee told his friend.

"Glad to be back." She replied. "I just hope Knock Out will pull through he was hurt pretty badly."

"He's in good hands I'm sure Ratchet will be able to save him." Bumblebee told her.

Spoiler was also worried and Wheeljack was trying to comfort her.

"I think the best thing we can do for Knock Out right now is stop Unicron and Necrotron." Said Starscream.

Then they all went out to join the battle to save Cybertron but were all worried about Knock Out who was currently undergoing emergency surgery from Ratchet to hopefully save his life.

**To Be Continued.**

**I have you two chapters tonight hope your enjoying the story only two chapters left. And I'll try to get them up soon. In the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	12. End Game

Chapter 11 End Game.

They all went and joined the battle that was still going on against Unicron and the Terrorcons but then Megatron pulled Starscream aside and the others could tell they were having a conversation about something.

Then Starscream nodded and flew off. And they could tell the two had something planned but didn't ask what because they were all to busy fighting Terrorcons.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet was working on Knock Out trying to save the red medic's life. Ratchet and Red Alert were both working hard trying to keep their friend online.

When suddenly Knock Out's vitals started to sky rocket he was going into shock.

"No Knock Out you have to snap out of it!" Ratchet pleaded as he was now scrambling to get the other medic stabilized.

And Red Alert and some other medics who were helping did the same. They were losing him and had to act fast.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus was trying to get close enough to use the Matrix against Unicron.

And everyone was fighting Terrorcons when Starscream got back and gave something to Megatron but no one saw what it was.

Then Megatron and Starscream both rejoined the battle. And were helping fend off Terrorcons to try to let Optimus get close enough to use the Matrix.

Then Optimus shot Unicron with a blast from the Matrix and it knocked him out of Necrotron and now Unicron who was currently a cloud of purple smoke was flying around and Optimus and Bumblebee where now fighting Necrotron trying to keep the two apart so Unicron wouldn't have a vessel.

But Unicron wasn't giving up that easily and decided that if he couldn't get back in Necrotron he used use a different vessel.

And to everyone's horror he went in Starscream who had been taken by surprise having been already fighting a Terrorcon.

The seeker was now on his knees struggling to resist the Chaos Bringer. But then Unicron stood up in Starscream's body and approached Megatron.

"Now I will use your former underling to take your spark." Unicron hissed.

"No you won't!" Cried Starscream who was still fighting for control of his body. "I won't let you harm anyone!"

"You will yield to my command!" Unicron roared as he used his dark energon powers to inflict pain on the seeker.

But much to everyone's surprise Starscream continued to resist him. Unicron had been trying to make Starscream use his claws to stab Megatron but Starscream was struggling to hold them back.

"Megatron you have to destroy me." Starscream managed to choke out. "I can't fight him forever!"

"No I've hurt you enough in the past." Megatron told the seeker. "Unicron if you need a vessel use me leave him out of this."

"No you can't let him take you over again!" Starscream begged.

"Very well your easier to control then him." Unicron said before he left Starscream's body to go into Megatron's.

But then Unicron saw Megatron and Starscream smirk at each other.

"Wait what are you two up too?!" Unicron yelled realizing too late that they had tricked him. Then Megatron held up the container Optimus had sealed Unicron in the last time.

"NOOOO!" Unicron yelled as he was sucked inside it and Megatron closed it.

"But I thought he wanted a vessel." Starscream joked.

Then all the Terrorcons crumbled back to dust now that Unicron had been defeated.

"Great job guys." Bumblebee told Starscream and Megatron. "That was a good plan ceiling him back in the cylinder."

"It was Megatron's idea he sent me to get it and that's what I handed him." Starscream explained.

"Though I didn't count on him trying to possess Starscream." Megatron explained. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He added turning to his former second in command.

"Yes that was new and creepy and something I don't ever want to go through again." Starscream replied. "But it wasn't your fault and I'm just glad everything worked out even though it did get a little harry for a moment."

"But if Starscream knew Megatron was planning to trap Unicron in the cylinder why did he tell him not to try to take over Megatron." Asked Arcee.

"Because if I had been on board with it Unicron might have figured out we were up to something." Starscream told them.

"Get someone to do what you want by pretending it's the opposite of what you want. Humans call it briar patching." The seeker explained. "DeAnn told me about it."

"You both did great today." Optimus told them.

But suddenly Necrotron who was now angry at having his and Unicron's plan ruined and wanted revenge he activated his fusion cannon and aimed it at Starscream.

Optimus happened to look over and saw what Necrotron was doing and tackled him to try to prevent it but was too late and Necrotron fired the blast at Starscream.

Starscream saw it coming but not soon enough to dodge. But suddenly felt himself being pushed out of the way and was tossed into the ground.

Starscream quickly jumped back to his peds and saw that Megatron had shoved him out of the path of the blast but had taken it in the seeker's place.

"No." Starscream said as he and the others ran to Megatron's side seeing he was just laying there.

"Megatron." Said Optimus who had just finished wrestling Necrotron into stasis cuffs with the help of Grimlock and Bulkhead. Necrotron was strong.

"So that's what it feels like to be on the receiving end of one." Megatron said opening his optics. "That really hurt."

Then they help Megatron up all glad to learn he was ok. And they went back to base. And upon arrival Ratchet greeted them.

"Is Knock Out ok?" Asked Starscream.

"It was touch and go for awhile but he's out of surgery and is going to make a full recovery." Ratchet explained.

And everyone was relieved that the red transformer was going to be fine after a few weeks of taking it easy.

Then they locked Necrotron up in Cybertron's prison where he couldn't hurt anyone. Which everyone was glad for.

The day had been saved.

**To Be Continued.**

**The Epilogue is next. Hope you all enjoyed the story.**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue.

The team was getting ready to go back to Earth. Knock Out was now feeling better and back on his feet and he had been glad to learn that Arcee was alive and well.

Now he was walking to the cell in the Autobot base that Night Wolf was currently in.

"I see you survived Doctor but don't worry next time I manage to escape I'm going to end you. Mark my words." Night Wolf told Knock Out upon seeing him enter.

"No your going to be transported to Cybertron's prison and their going to keep you there for a very long time for attempted murder." Knock Out replied then Steeljaw walked in.

"I'm just here to say goodbye." Steeljaw said looking at his brother. "Sorry for all the trouble he's cause you and the rest of the team." He added looking at Knock Out.

"It's ok Steeljaw you can't be held accountable for what he does. And I forgive him I just hope that he'll turn himself around after he serves his sentence." Knock Out told his friend as he walked out so the two brothers could talk having just said what he wanted too.

Then Starscream entered.

"What do you want seeker?" Night Wolf growled.

"Oh I just wanted to say that I'm not happy about the fact that you almost killed my best friend." Starscream explained. "And I don't think you've met Megatron yet."

Then Megatron walked in.

"This is Night Wolf Megatron he's the one who almost killed Knock Out and he needs to be taught a lesson in a way he will understand." Starscream told his former master with a wink.

"Do show him the same courtesy you use to show me during the war." The seeker added be for walking out after he and Megatron smirked at each other.

"I've given up my old ways but I'll make this one exception." Megatron said as he entered the cell.

"Wait Megatron Night Wolf is my brother so I only ask that you don't hurt him." Steeljaw told the former Warlord as he got up to walk out. "Too bad." He added before the door closed behind him.

Then Megatron made a first and Night Wolf's tail went between his legs and his ears went down before he whined like a regular dog.

Outside the door Knock Out heard bangs and crashing sounds and Night Wolf screaming more then Starscream ever did.

"I think Megatron might be going a bit overboard." Knock Out said to Starscream as he winced upon hearing another clang.

"Oh he's just teaching him a lesson in a way he'll understand." Starscream told Knock Out.

Then Megatron left the cell with some vehicons who had Night Wolf on a stretcher taking him to the medbay. Where Ratchet was currently working.

"Oh the pain everything hurts." They heard Night Wolf say.

"I tried to go easy on him." Megatron told everyone before going back to his room.

"Wimp." Starscream laughed having taken worse beatings then that one during the war. "If you ever hurt Knock Out again I'll sick Megatron on you again."

"Nooo!" Night Wolf yelped.

"I think he leaned the lesson." Said Knock Out.

* * *

Later they all went back to Earth. And were greeted by their human friends. And Jack was thrilled to see that Arcee was alive and happy she was back.

And Spoiler also joined them at base and she and Wheeljack started dating. So did Bumblebee and Screamout and Knock Out and Arcee.

And Starscream proposed to Slipstream. And they invited everyone to their bonding ceremony. And chose Knock Out to be their best mech. And Megatron joined the Autobots and stayed on Earth as well.

* * *

Later that night Starscream was walking down the hallway when he heard Knock Out, Shayna, DeAnn and Pixel laughing and saw that Soundwave was showing them the video of when he was on the pain killers.

He pretended to be mad. But after he left the room they all heard him bust out laughing thinking it was actually pretty funny too.

**The End.**

**Well that's all for this story hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
